Contos Masquerade
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi. diversos contos de Lemon inusitados!
1. Chapter 1 pet-shop

**Titulo: **Contos Masquerade.

**Declaração: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertence.

**Advertência: **Lemon,Yaoi.

**Emparelhamento: **Variados

**Resumo: **Yaoi. diversos contos de Lemon inusitados!

**N/A: **essa fic não me pertence,porem, eu tive a permissão da autora para posta-la que ela não teria mais utilidade para ela. Uma autora surpreendente que tem me deu a honra de postar varias de suas fics, seu nome é Hunny Bear.

oOo

Conto 1

Pet-shop

oOo

Naruto foi ao pet shop buscar a gata da sua mãe, a Kyubi, Mas quando entrou no local não tinha ninguém atendendo.

"Olá?" Gritou alto para ver se aparecia alguém. Mas nada aconteceu. Só que aquela velha sensação de alguém lhe puxando pelo braço para uma porta voltará, foi tão rápido que quando viu estava em cima de vários pequenos colchões de gato e cachorro. Presente na sua frente um rapaz semi-nu usando uma mascará em forma de cão que lhe rasgou a roupa. Naruto se debateu naqueles másculos braços que lhe apertava enquanto aquela língua tentava invadir a sua boca.

Então, aquele rapaz abriu as suas própria calça penetrando violentamente o corpo do loiro.

"Sai de mim! Me deixa ir embora!"

Uma forte mordida presenciou em seu ombro o fazendo berrar, Naruto continuou tentando sair daquele lugar maldito. E deu um soco no rapaz para ver se ele desmaiava, porém ele meteu mais forte e reparou que no braço do outro roxo como se tivesse levado uma injeção.

"Socorro! Alguém me ajuda!" O rapaz riu maleficamente, até que ele uivou derramando todo seu sêmen no loiro,mas não acabara.

Ele então saiu de Naruto e abocanhou os mamilos rosados mordiscando para que ele gritasse de dar, e com as mãos arranhou a barriga bronzeada para pousar no membro grande do loiro. os movimentos foram lentos arrancando involuntariamente um gemido do loiro que se debateu enquanto sentia seu membro ser logo em seguida sugado por aquela boca quente e seu corpo começou a ficar mole.

Naruto começou a perceber que seu corpo não lhe obedecia mais e aquela boca lhe chupando não o ajudava a raciocinar. O rapaz via o prazer embriagar o loiro e começou a is mais rápido em seus movimentos com a boca, era tão bom ter aquele loiro ali nu entregue à ele. Naruto sentiu seu corpo dar o que ele queria tanto, então preencheu a boca do rapaz que engoliu tudo, Naruto um pouco enfraquecido pegou uma lata na prateleira perto dele e bateu na cabeça do rapaz que gemeu de dor, Naruto pegou a sua roupa e saiu vestindo quase tropeçando.

Correu a mais rápido possível para casa, quando entrou ouviu sua mãe chamando até o momento que entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro esfregando todo seu corpo para tirar tudo.

"Filho você está bem? Cadê a Kyubi?" Perguntou a sua mãe batendo na porta.

"Estou bem mãe! O pet-shop tava fechado!"

"Okay, amanhã eu vou busca-lá"

oOo

No dia seguinte

oOo

Na escola, Naruto estava jogando futebol e quando chutou a bola para o gol acertou Kiba no rosto que estava no gol e o gemido de dor lhe pareceu familiar, mas ignorou. Porém na sala de aula ouviu uma conversa.

"Consegui um emprego Neji!" Exclamou Kiba.

"Aonde?"

"Comecei ontem no pet-shop" Assim que Naruto ouviu olhou para trás e viu Kiba olhando-o com um sorriso cruel.

**ERA O KIBA,O ANIMAL.**

oOo

**Nota: **Mesmo que a fic não é minha eu gostaria de saber o que você achou dela! :)

**ps: **Mas para frente eu farei alguns contos meus! e gostaria de perguntar se tem algum que vocês querem ver? Pode ser de qualquer universo, emparelhamento, crossovers e etc. Me deixe nos comentários qual o próximo casal YAOI que vocês querem ver.


	2. Chapter 2 Sanguinary Cine

**Titulo: **Contos Masquerade.

**Declaração: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertence.

**Advertência: **Lemon,Yaoi.

**Emparelhamento: **Variados

**Resumo: **Yaoi. diversos contos de Lemon inusitados!

**N/A: **essa fic não me pertence,porem, eu tive a permissão da autora para posta-la que ela não teria mais utilidade para ela. Uma autora surpreendente que tem me deu a honra de postar varias de suas fics, seu nome é Hunny Bear.

oOo

Conto 2

Sanguinary Cine

oOo

Era sexta-feira 13, Naruto queria pregar uma peça nos amigos que iam ao cinema abandonado provar quem era o mais corajoso. Ele chegou cedo e se arrumou, ouviu vozes que seria do seus colegas de classe e então pulou na frente deles como se ele estivesse morto com uma forca no pescoço, quando seus amigos viram começaram a gritar como garotinhas saindo correndo. Ele desceu tirando a corda rindo da cara dos garotos, subiu para o segundo andar para se limpar.

Quando começou a descer as escadas, deu de cara com um rapaz de longo cabelo negro com uma mascara em seu rosto e vinha em sua direção, Naruto não sabia como o achara só sabia que não conseguiria se mexer do lugar.

"Não se aproxime de mim!" Disse Naruto. Ele conseguiu reunir forças para fugir, mas quando conseguiu se mexer a rapaz agarrou seu pé fazendo ele cair no carpete cor de carne, ele se levantou para correr, mas uma mão o pegou pelo pescoço jogando o loiro contra a parede que em vão tentou se soltar.

O homem tirou uma faca do bolso da calça cortou a camisa que raspou na pele bronzeada do Naruto que gemeu de dor, sangue começou a escorrer que foi lambido pela língua do rapaz que foi descendo até a calça jeans que o menor vestia. Naruto choramingava de dor e de medo, sua calça e sua boxe foram abaixadas para logo em seguida seu membro ser abocanhado com ferocidade que arrancou um gemido alto do loiro que ecoou pelo lugar antes que pudesse gozar na boca do maior ele abandonou recebendo sem querer um gemido do loiro de abandono que fez o outro sorrir, queria ser feliz naquele momento.

Então, ele tirou a mascara revelando ser o professor de Edução Física, Itachi, o moreno selou seus lábios nos do loiro que acabou correspondendo não por medo e sim porque Naruto era apaixonado pelo irmão de Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha que tem os mesmos olhos do moreno. As mãos de Itachi percorreram o corpo bronzeado até chegar no pulsante membro que pegou com força arrancando um gemido abafado de Uzumaki, desceu até o mesmo abocanhando com vontade causando várias sensações no loiro que agarrou seus cabelos negros imaginando ser o Uchiha mais novo, pois sabia que nunca o teria.

Os movimentos eram rítmicos e rápidos com a boca de Itachi sempre desejara o seu mais brilhante aluno no futebol além, de que seu irmão tinha um amor secreto pelo loiro que por ele nunca saberia. Sentiu o doce gosto do Uzumaki na sua boca lhe invadindo, assim que engoliu olhou para cima encontrando duas orbes azuis lhe encarando, subiu virando o loiro de costas para si e lhe deu três dedos para chupar que fez com gosto deixando o membro dolorido do moreno mais excitado. Então, penetrou o primeiro sentiu bem laceado, colocou o segundo e o Uzumaki resolveu gemer que deixou o Uchiha contente para então, colocar o ter cheiro preparando-o.

Itachi sentiu o loiro preparado, tirou os dedos recebendo um gemido novamente de abandono que foi substituído por um de prazer dentro de seu corpo. O loiro resolveu ainda pressionado entre o corpo do moreno e a parede, ambos gemiam freneticamente junto com o som dos corpos se chocando, Itachi puxou seu rosto para então se beijarem com dificuldade por causa da posição.

"Ahhh...Mais rápido!" Finalmente o loiro disse algo.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem..." Ele sussurrou sedutor no ouvido do loiro que até arrepiou os pelos da nuca. A estocada fora agora forte, atingindo a próstata que fez o loiro jogar sua cabeça para trás deixando-o repousar no ombro dele, o moreno começou a estimula-lo na mesma velocidade das estocadas fazendo que Naruto se contraísse de prazer já que estava excitado novamente.

Como desejava que fosse Sasuke, mas o moreno nem olhava para ele Naruto só conseguia gemer com os atos do Uchiha mais velho, sentiu que seu orgasmo veria e então se derramou nas mãos fortes do Uchiha mais velho, sentiu que seu orgasmo veria e então se derramou nas mãos fortes do Uchiha que sentiu seu membro ser estrangulado pelo corpo do loiro fazendo ter seu glorificado orgasmo, saiu de dentro do loiro e o puxou para um beijo cheio de carinho.

"Obrigada Naruto..." Naruto olhou o moreno que sorria.

"Ham...De nada..."

oOo

No dia seguinte

oOo

Naruto acordou com fome e desceu para tomar café, mas encontrou seus pais muito quietos.

"Aconteceu algo?" Perguntou e sua mãe lhe abraçou.

"Seu professor Itachi Uchiha morreu, querido"Disse ela lhe atingindo o seu peito.

"Ela estava com uma doença rara, ontem foi o último dia de vida" Naruto agora entendeu tudo, por isso que ele lhe agradeceu.

"Eu... Vou no enterro... Sasuke precisa de apoio."

Vestiu seu terno preto e foi para o cemitério, ao ver Sasuke recebendo os pêsames foi até ele o abraçando.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Sasuke" Naquele momento, o moreno chorou nos braços do seu grande amor.

oOo

**Nota: **Mesmo que a fic não é minha eu gostaria de saber o que você achou dela! :)

**ps: **Mas para frente eu farei alguns contos meus! e gostaria de perguntar se tem algum que vocês querem ver? Pode ser de qualquer universo, emparelhamento, crossovers e etc. Me deixe nos comentários qual o próximo casal YAOI que vocês querem ver.


End file.
